


The back of my neck

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But not exactly, F/F, Making love while being in love, Or maybe it is, i'm not sure, sort of smut, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: This does not flow with the rythm of standard smut, but hopefully is still enjoyable to read?It is more of an emotional road trip from Alex's mind.





	The back of my neck

(Alex's inner voice / thoughts)  
______________________________

This wasn't the first time (nor the second, nor the third... You get the idea) that we were in this situation.

I cannot exactly say that each time is better, because the first few times were also magical with the giddiness and excitement, her nervous smiles (yes, she got nervous having sex with me... Like I was someone special. I guess I am for her) and knowing how it felt to make her back arch like that, a short sharp scream leaving her throat between sharp breaths, her hand tangled in my hair and pushing me (gently, always caring) further towards her. Knowing, for the first time, that all that was because of me, that the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy powerful woman on the universe was coming _hard_ because of _me_. And then the first time I trusted her enough to take me there. Not in a short, fast, half way as it was when we made out. But for real, taking our time, and letting her see all of my deficiencies, my vulnerabilities, letting her see I was not enough and being afraid she would leave, but somehow knowing she wouldn't. A good tip was probably the absolutely adoring look her eyes wore, stripping me of each piece of clothing. Like she would really rather be with no one else in the universe doing this. I couldn't understand it (I still can't), but it certainly made me feel better, more calmed, more in love ( _if possible_ ). The way she treated me like I was the most beautiful treasure, but also rough enough ( _just_ enough) so that she knew I was strong _inside, in my soul_ and she respected me and adored me more because of that strenght ( _and pain_ ).

So the first times were really special, but then with increased intimacy our interactions improved too. They somehow became more pure, now that we knew what we were doing, and we knew each other in bed.

And anyway, every time felt like a new first. Like, the first time I could focus on how she'd bite her bottom lip ( _everytime_ ) right before starting her orgasmic crescendo, right before the final climb towards the edge. Or the first time she left her hand _there_ , when we were both done and sated, and rested her head on my chest as we both drifted off to sleep. And on waking up in the middle of the night a couple of hours later the feeling was... _different_ , and I carefully pulled her hand out of its possition, so she whined, half asleep, and placed said hand around my torso, snuggling a bit better half next - half on top - of me. _Sticky bed sheets, but who cares really. I just love her._

So, this wasn't our first time. But she was on top of me right now, both her legs between mines, her right hand rubbing my clit (and my hot folds, and the whole area, really) as she humped her hips into my centre (and into the back of her hand), and the look in her face was so excilarated, like she was having so much _fun_ , that I would be laughing if it wasn't because I was panting hard and about to come _hard_ in her hand.

As I did, she held the back of my neck where it merges with my head, for support, or to look at me better, I'm not sure, while she stopped the humping but not the rubbing, and this actually intensified, making my first orgasm somehow merge into a second one, and right when that was about to finish she pushed her finger inside of me and pumped hard and fast, sending me into a third orgams that left me into oblivion. Not really knowing who I was, but knowing very well Maggie, _Maggie, Maggie_ was next to me, _inside me_.

God, that took me a good five to ten minutes to go back to a semi-normal breathing rythm. When I was able to open my eyes again, she was lying next to me, with the happiest excited expression I had ever seen on her, like she had done the most amazing thing. Like, somehow, her life was now worth it.

She stayed with that expression, looking at me, for the longest time. After a few minutes, I just laughed. I couldn't understand how she found me so wonderful, but apparently she did. She certainly was.

I'm sure I'll remember that expression for as long as I live. But it is just one in a mental list of Maggie's moments, to keep forever with me.

Certainly, I have the most wonderful girlfriend... Wait! No... _Fiance_. This was our first time making love since she said _yes_.


End file.
